kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Taddle Legacy
is a style game. It serves as the basis of the Taddle Legacy Rider Gashat. Game Description Taddle Legacy is a game where the protagonist, with the power of both the brave man and the demon king, sets out on a journey to save their princess who is trapped inside a castle. History Originating from the Game World, Taddle Legacy was the personal Gashat of Hiiro Kagami's mirror self. This Kamen Rider True Brave Legacy Gamer would ultimately be bested in a duel by Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. with Taddle Legacy Gashat]] The second Gashat was created by Masamune Dan using the data of Taddle Fantasy, who then gave it to Hiiro Kagami. Surpassing Taddle Fantasy as Hiiro Kagami's most powerful Gashat, it is by this name that Masamune Dan now addresses him. Hiiro, being allied with Cronus and Lazer Turbo, attempts to use this Gashat during the fight against Ex-Aid, Snipe, and Genm. He is unsuccessful due to not having a steeled resolve. That changes when Masamune threatens to delete the data of Hiiro's girlfriend, Saki, if Hiiro does not kill Ex-Aid. Hiiro then uses the Gashat to transform into Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 to defeat Para-DX but Nico prevents it from happening. Hiiro uses this Gashat again during the fight with Para-DX and Graphite. Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 arrives to fight Graphite despite Brave's warnings. After Graphite defeats Taiga, Brave finishes both him and Para-DX with a Taddle Critical Finish with the Gashacon Sword in Ice Mode. Users *Kamen Rider True Brave ( ) *Kamen Rider Brave (Ex-Aid Episodes 37, 38, 40-41, 43-45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe, Genm vs. Lazer (offscreen))) KREA-Bravel100.png|Kamen Rider Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100 AnotherHiro.png|Kamen Rider True Brave Legacy Gamer Level 50 Taddle Legacy Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Legacy Gamer. Notes *The Taddle Legacy Gashat's Level 50/100 jingle is a remix of Taddle Quest's Level 2 jingle, while its Level Up jingle is a remix of Taddle Fantasy's Level 50 jingle, a reference to Taddle Legacy representing the embodiment of both the hero (Quest) and the demon (Fantasy). *This is the first game in the Taddle series to not reference in name one of Square Enix's main JRPG franchises. *The premise behind Taddle Legacy bears a reference to the Super Mario Bros. series, with the protagonist setting out to rescue a "princess". It also mirrors Hiiro's desire to save Saki from Masamune Dan. And a connection to the Legend of Zelda series, where Link must save the princess. **Saki's name in Japanese Kanji translates to "little princess". **It could also be a reference to tales of knights or heroes who journey to rescue princesses from something like a tower or dragon's lair. *It is not known why the Taddle Legacy Gashat is in such a state of disrepair in the first place, even when a new one was remade by Masamune Dan. *The Taddle Legacy Gashat is the only Level 50 Gashat to be singular as opposed to the Gashat Gear Duals. **However, Brave was able to access Level 100 with said Gashat, rather than Level 50 as accessed by True Brave. The reason for this is presumably due to the Gashat being remade by Masamune Dan. **In numeral format, it can mean the power of two games forming level 100 by multiplication, where Taddle Quest (Level 2) times Taddle Fantasy (Level 50) equals Taddle Legacy (Level 100). In turn, it is possible that the reason why Brave accesses Level 100 instead of Level 50 with Taddle Legacy is because he has Taddle Quest's "save data", which allows him to have a bonus that doubles the output of Taddle Legacy. This is similar to some games where some of the unlockable content is accessed if you have previous save data of a prequel game or a copy of said game. *The Gashat that appeared in the movie and its TV series counterpart have some slight differences: **In the movie, the RG Circuit Board of the Gashat have the words Taddle Legacy on both sides, while the words only appears on the right side when in the series. ***During Brave's first successful usage of the Gashat in-series though, the screen created by the RG Circuit Board appears exactly the same as True Brave's. *Since Fantasy Gamer and Legacy Gamer are identical with each other, some fans compared both Gamers to Imperialdramon from the Digimon series where Imperialdramon Fighter Mode has a similar color scheme to Fantasy Gamer and Imperialdramon Paladin mode has a similar color scheme to Legacy Gamer respectively. *Incidentally, both prime Hiiro and game world Hiiro's initial usage of the Taddle Legacy Gashat stems from them not being able to let go of something from their past; game world Hiiro hinges onto the guilt for refusing to save Eight Kirino, while prime Hiiro clings onto his desire to bring Saki back from the Proto Gashat's data. Appearances **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' }} Sources *'' '' - Pages 5 , 11 Category:Ex-Aid Games